Steffen
'Steffen ' was a houseguest and the 4th place finisher, 3rd runner-up and 8th jury member on House of Shade: Season 9. He later returned as a favorite for House of Shade: Season 12 and also appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Norway. Most recently, Steffen returned to HOS for a third time on House of Shade: Season 19. Steffen is notable for creating International House of Shade, a spin-off of HOS which applies the rules of various non-North American versions of Big Brother. Bio House of Shade: Terror During the team twist week 1, Steffen was on the losing team. In week 5, Steffen was nominated by the Head of Household, Jacob, after Lauren won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block, where he sat next to Jevvon. Steffen later suvived the vote by a vote of 5-3, and saw Jevvon evicted. Steffen won Head of Household the following week, which was a double eviction; he nominated Corey, Jordan and Jake, while previously evicted houseguest Jevvon nominated Jacob. Jacob then won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block; Steffen nominated Lauren as the replacement. Lauren and Jake were evicted in a 5-5-0-0 vote. During the holiday break from the game, Steffen won the optional Lip Sync Challenge, earning him immunity for week 7 and additional power(s) undisclosed to the other houseguests or the viewing public. In week 8, Steffen was nominated again by the Head of Household, Rhone. He won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block, being replaced by Madison. Steffen then used his Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto earned in the Lip Sync Challenge to take Allison off the block, nominating Jacob as the replacement. The next week, Steffen used the final power from the lip sync challenge to cast the sole vote to evict Rhone. He went on to win the week 10 HOH competition, guaranteeing him a spot in the final 4. Later Steffen nominated Chrissa and Jacob for eviction. Jacob then later on to win the Power of Veto and removed himself from the block, causing Steffen to make a renomination, where he chose to nominate Corey. Jacob and Allison, as the remaining houseguests, cast their votes to evict either Chrissa or Corey, this resulted in a tie of 1 vote for each nominee, thus sending the vote to Steffen, the acting Head of Household, to break the tie, Steffen then decided to vote to evict Chrissa, making the end result 2-1 votes to evict Chrissa, while keeping Corey in the house. Though following his HoH, Steffen was nominated alongside Jacob by the Week 11 Head of Household, Corey. After losing the Final Power of Veto, Steffen remained on the block, next to Allison, while Jacob decided who would join him and Corey in the final 3, in the end Jacob chose Allison, making Steffen evicted in 4th place and the 8th jury member. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Steffen decided to vote for Jacob to win the season. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Fans vs Favorites Steffen returned to the House of Shade series as 1 of 10 favorites during its 12th season. While remaining off the block for the first couple of weeks, Steffen was nominated next to Kara by the HOH Roy during week 4. Steffen later went on to win the Power of Veto and chose to use it on himself, soon having Roy name Andie as the replacement nominee to take Steffen's spot on the block. Right before the eviction, Steffen won the Lip Sync competition, this time coming with a 4 vote canceler, which he used on Amanda, Amir, Samuel and Trent. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Norway Steffen entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Steffen was drafted by Duncan alongside Lily, Regan and Sam R. to be part of a team. When his team failed to win safety during week 2, Steffen found himself nominated next to his entire team of Regan, Sam and Lily. After it was revealed that he and Regan had received the most votes to evict, Steffen became the second housemate to be evicted after he received 57% of the public vote to evict. That was not the end of Steffen's time in Norway however. As a result of the coaches not entering and Connor C. walking earlier in the week, Steffen along with the first 4 previously evicted housemates in Jordan M., Regan and Zack competed in a buyback competition during week 4 to earn a spot back in the game. With the aid of Zack, all of the previously evicted housemates decided to step down so that Steffen could return to the game for a second chance. During Week 5, Steffen was placed into a duo with Sam when Sam failed to pick someone to pair with during the twist and was placed into that duo by default. The duo of Samffen later went onto win the Save and Replace competition happening during the week, but later chose to not use it. Going into Week 6, Steffen won the Carepackage alongside Danielle after they tied in votes from the public, which became convenient as they were paired together as HOH's for BBUS/CAN week where they chose to use their power to nominate Carson C. and Jenna for eviction. Despite winning the POV as well, they had their nominations stripped when Sam failed to submit for the competition and was nominated as a result alongside his partner Isaac. At the end of the week Steffen saw his previous partner evicted when Sam was evicted unanimously 5-0. During Week 7, Steffen saw himself nominated for eviction alongside Dani, Isaac, Jack C., Jenna and Lily, however Lily was able to save herself from eviction. At the end of Week 7, Steffen was evicted by a 38.1% vote, finishing in 9th place and becoming the first person to be evicted twice in 1 season. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 |rowspan="2" colspan="3" style="background-color:#666666;" | Evicted |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Emma & Jenna | Emma|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Carson & Jenna | -|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Jack & Jenna | Carson Sara|| |} House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Steffen returned to HOS for a third time this season, joined by fellow Terror returnee Rhone; he is the sole representative from Fans vs. Favorites. While remaining off the block for the first week of the game, Steffen found himself named as an initial nominee during week 2 by current HOH Ashvika next to Ruthie. Once Ruthie saved herself with the POV, Steffen sat next to Adrian facing eviction at the end of the week. After surviving against Adrian by a vote of 13-1, he was granted immunity when Adrian gave Steffen the Power of Invisibility for Week 3's Double Eviction. Following Week 3's eviction, Steffen went to win his first competition of the season, and became the Secret Villain during Week 4, where he got to decide the third nominee of the week who would sit next to the current HoH's, Nicole, nominees. After revealing his status as the secret villain to Nicole, Steffen decided to nominate Duncan for eviction who sat next to Lauren V. and Ruthie before Ruthie saved herself and Timmy took her place. At the end of the week, despite having only one nominee, Steffen saw Duncan out of the house, usurping Nicole's reign. Steffen remained safe for the next couple weeks, and secured himself a spot in jury when he won the Power of Veto during Dark Week during Week 6, which he used to save ally Brett who had been nominated in secret next to Lauren. While Steffen had been playing the middle, his game caught up to him when he was nominated during the second double eviction of the season by HOH Randy next to Dan and Brett, and later Christine who was Brett's replacement. Despite being the houseguest that Randy wanted to stay, Steffen only managed to receive one vote to stay as his ally Brett organized the plan to save Christine, sending Steffen home in his second double eviction, repeating his exit from Fans vs. Favorites. At the end of the season, Steffen, along with the rest of the jury listened to Kaitlyn and Owen plead their case to win the 2nd All-Star season. In the end, Steffen awarded his vote to eventual winner Kaitlyn along with 5 other members of the jury. Competition History Voting History Trivia *Steffen became the first person in IHOS history to return to the game after previously being evicted in the same season Category:House of Shade 9 Category:Heads of Household Category:Veto Holders Category:Lip Sync Challenge winners Category:4th Place Category:HOS9 Houseguest Category:HOS9 Jury Member Category:Host Category:HOS12 Houseguest